Tears of Revenge
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: Fic pertama Ringo, oneshoot. Ruri dan Rui adalah sepupu yang sangat akrab, suatu hari Ruri menghilang dari rumahnya. apa yang terjadi kepada gadis itu? /warning? English language(?), susunan kata masih ancur lebur, gak bisa nentuin genre, dsb


_Tears of Revenge_

"_Hate… I want he died! I want him go to hell"_

…

That's her last message for me; I don't know why she sends message like that before she lost. My gosh! What should I do now? Her heart very soft, her feeling so innocent.

She was my soul mate, my lovely friend, and my beloved sister after all.

But, one day someone who she loved falls for her friend. She broken heart? Of course. She crying every time, she can't believe the issue, her friend is a traitor. I'm always hear her cry in her room when she back home after school.

And now, she lost. I don't know where she goes. She never shopping, she don't know street. The only one street she knows just her school and home. Just it!

I'm so worried, very worried. She's my beloved cousin, and I'm always thinking she is my young sister.

I hear she had a fight (and that's mean very big fight) with that boy before she lost; I think that's a hint for me. Not for the stupid police, humph… they very disappointed.

6 month passed, one by one… people start forget her, her parents? I don't know, uncle and aunt never show their feeling, I think they angry to her. Lost like that, but ever they know her feeling?

Her parents always busy with their job, they just know her feeling if she sharing her story with them. She seldom tells her feeling to someone, but I know… I know her feeling.

Now I start to hate someone who she loved, but never love her back. With the traitor, they broke my lovely sister heart. You know what I want doing now? I'll get vengeance to them! No matter like what, I will make them suffer!

I have been hearing a rumor about hell communication site, the night I check it, if that issue about the site is real or not. I never forgive them! But I can't access the site; I think it just bullshit! Damn it! I should find way for avenged them!

After that day, I try to find some detail hint about that site and now I know! The site just can be access at midnight! I got it! Prepare yourself jerk! I will give big surprise for you!

Time passed with slow, damn! I want access that soon! But this afternoon I saw he looks sad; hem~ what doing on with him? But I try to not care with his business. His time will be end soon.

Tonight, at midnight I try to access that site again, eureka! That's work! Hem~ I will give big surprise for him ha ha ha…

This is for my sister.

End someone prov

That's girl smirk like a crazy person, she click the site and write a name who she hate, after that a beautiful girl with long black hair have in her side. The first girl smile like a devil when saw the girl.

"Hello, my name is Ai Enma. You can call me Hell Girl. I will exact your revenge"

The first girl look at the Hell Girl, she gave her a picture "Please! I want you send him to hell!"

The Hell Girl looks at the girl "To cursed someone is to dig a double grave…" the girl look not understand "What do you mean?"

"If you want to take revenge, then you have to pay with your own soul. After death your soul will go down to hell and suffer eternal torment"

"But… my revenge will avenged right?" that girl smirk, she reached out her hand "Deal" and then, the Hell Girl give that girl a straw doll "Untie the red string, your revenge will exact"

After the Hell Girl disappear, that girl smile. But when she looks at her picture with her cousin, the smile is lost 'She disappears like this because him, but…'

That girl looks at a picture, that's her cousin picture with who she loved 'Can she understand my thing? I will do anything if that's for her sake, for her happiness…'

Then, there was a knock at the door "Rui? Are you there, honey?" the girl nodded "Yes mum" she hides the doll, a woman with black wavy hair look at her from the door "Listen, your cousin… Ruri… she's… she's…"

That's girl face be pale "What going on to her?!"

"Ruri… she's died…"

The girl look at her mother with unbeliever "That's impossible… how…" The woman shook her head "She killed by someone… Police tried hard to find the culprit now, but…"

The girl sat down "Ruri…" her holding to the wall and tried to stand up, she slowly closed the door and locked it. All night she can't sleep, she still cry and crying for all night.

The next day, Ruri's friends come to her house. There were tears there is also no expression at all. Rui look boy who she hate come.

After Ruri is buried, Rui tried to calm herself under a shade tree, their favorite tree. Rui prov

I try to calm myself and accept the fact, in the pocket of my dress that straw doll still exist. I wonder, can I change the name? That Hell Girl never comes again.

Then I saw that boy, he looks very happy. I'm trying to eavesdrop on his conversation with the girl at his side. Oh… that's girl… the traitor.  
"Are you did it, Aoi?"

He just smirks and throws back the question to the girl next to her shoulder-length hair "Who else?" she chuckled "How you do it? But more important, why you do it?"

"She play Truth or Dare with her friend, she got dare. Her friend gave her instruction to send me a short message"

"And then?"

"In the message, written such few words 'love' or some like that, I'm angry with her, then she angry to me and we fight. After that, in the night she ran away from her home"

"Hn?"

"I accidentally found her next to my house, she did not know if it was my house. She's very surprised when saw me"

"That's not enough, tell me more"

"Hahaha… she just looks at me, her gaze visible between angry fix shocked and sad. I was quite surprised too, and then I pulled her into an empty house that is in front of my house"

"And then?"

"I locked her in there for a few months"

"Therefore she was unsuccessful be found during the 6 months, you're a naughty boy"

"Thanks"

"I don't care whatever you do with her, but I want to know, why you kill her?"

"We got some have fun; well it's so very fun when I saw her reaction"

"That's not a reason"

"She rejected me, I'm upset and I stabbed him with a knife that was there"

"Just because he refuses then you stab him? Very unwise"

"I should ask your opinion first before send toy into another world"

"Next time you can count on me"

Then they parted, while I tried to calm down. My hand tremble, my cousin… my beloved sister… be his toy? How ironic… the straw doll fell from the pocket of my dress, I looked at the doll and grab it.

End Rui prov

Rui took the doll, her trembling hands tightly clutching the doll. Tears streaming down her cheeks "Ruri… this is for you… I will take your revenge"

After that she untie the red string, somehow the sound came of the doll "Your revenge exact..."

And then... a tattoo has in her collar bone.

Meanwhile, somewhere.

A boy are enjoying the song of earphones that he took, not long before Ai approached "Takamura Aoi, at the request of Rui Nakahara I will send you to hell"

That boy looks at her for a while, then he laugh "Rui Nakahara? Ruri's cousin? Hahaha… for what she gave a command to you for send me to the hell?"

"That's not your business"

Then the Hell Girl shakes her hand "the soul who stained sin brings sorrow to other innocent souls. Would you taste the death?"

The boy screamed as around turn black, a moment later he was surprised when he found himself in a field of white flowers, a variety of white flowers there.

"White flower field?"

Seen a girl wearing a pink kimono sitting in the middle of the flower field, she sing while cutting and flower arranging "Lu lu li la la~ la lu li la la la~ la lu li la la la~ la lu li la la la~"

Aoi look at the girl, the back of the girl's body posture makes his eyes wide "Ru… Ruri?!"

The girl looked back, instantly Aoi screamed. Because he saw the girl's face melt half, leaving a white skull. He was about to step down, but who knows since when an orange obi-style autumn leaves tie his both hands and feet. "WTF?! Free me now!"

That girl laugh "A, a, a, a~ this is punishment for a naughty boy like you" then he fall to a jail, many skulls hold him "Hey! What the fuck! "

A old man stand in front of him "It's the same as you did to the girl, right?" Aoi gripping the bars of the cage, he kicked the skull that is behind him "I'm innocent! This is her fault!"

A man aged about 20 years lifted her chin with rude "You a liar, I saw all" he pointed upwards, on the deck of the room, there is a big scary eyes staring at him.

"WAA!"

Not long after it, the Hell Girl reappeared "You kill Ruri Nakahara just for your relief, pouting her glorious future, gives many sadness tears with revenge and hidden wrath to Rui, Now you are the soiled soul drowned in the sea pain of hell "

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1"

2 weeks later

In Ruri's grave

Rui smile and looks Ruri's grave, a bouquet with many white flowers adorn the grave with beautiful 'Our revenge is end Ruri, rest in peace'

Flashback

Same day, in the morning "A youth named Takamura Aoi rumored to have gone since 2 weeks ago, he was known to disappear after attending the funeral of his friend"

Rui' mom looks the news with sad "This time turn your friend" Rui finish her breakfast "That's not my business, he is not my friend, I hate him" then she leave her breakfast and go to her room.

That woman looks her daughter with sad 'Rui…'

Meanwhile Rui satisfied laugh in her room, after a while she got up and came out of her house.End Flashback

"It's so funny when I know Hell Girl have our revenge" Rui Iook her tattoo, then she look the blue sky "This is not a problem" she smiled "I give everything for you without regret"

The Hell Girl watched Rui from a distance, a smile carved on her face 'After die, your soul will trapped in the hell too, do you still want avenged your revenge?'

_._

_._

_._

_If you want to send someone who you hate, just come to Hell Communication…_

_But to curse someone is to dig a double grave…_

_If you still want to take the revenge, then you have to pay with your own soul. After death your soul will go down to hell and suffer eternal torment…_

_If you still want, just untie the red string and your revenge will exact…_

_~~~ The End ~~~_


End file.
